The Next Adventure
by Crys88
Summary: These three kids plagued my imagination for 3 days straight begging me to tell thier story. This is a story of Susan's three children and all their adventures in Narnia. Some things are change from the book but not much so slight AU.


Authors Note: This is my first story and would love feedback, constructive critisim, and any questions or ideas. Please!

"It's my book. Aunt Lucy left it for me." The younger girl screamed at her brother.

"Aunt Lucy didn't leave it for you; Susan just found it right before you were born. If she had found it when she met my dad it would be mine." He yelled in return. They pulled on the book each with one side of the cover in their hands.

"If you keep going like this no one will get it," the oldest girl stepped in grabbing for a piece of the book. And just as she predicted the book ripped right down the spine. All three children fell to backwards when the book ripped. Laykyn the youngest began to cry scrambling to pick up the pages of the torn book.

"You are such a baby," screamed Colton as he kicked some of the pages across the floor. "Why do you even care about those stupid stories? None of them are real. There is no such thing as Narnia, minotaurs, centaurs, fauns and there is no such thing as Aslan! He doesn't exist there or HERE by ANY name." By this point Colton was fuming. Laykyn ran from the room tears streaming down her face. Bethany glared at her brother. "What good did that do?"

Colton glared right back arching his back and straining his neck to look the 15 year old in the eye. "He's NOT real. If He were you and that little brat wouldn't be here and me and dad would still be in Texas." He pushed Bethany so hard she stumbled back a few steps before he stormed out of the room.

Bethany sat down head in her hands. This is the scene that Susan came home to. Her 15 year old daughter distraught and silent, her 13 year old stepson angry and throwing rocks at everything he could see, and her 6 year old daughter crying over the ripped pages of that stupid book. Susan sighed and began damage control with Laykyn. "Come here my angel and tell mummy what is the matter." Laykyn climbed into her mother's lap and relayed her version of the afternoon's events. Susan listened intently to her daughter's story and wiped away the tears."Well nothing has happened that we can't fix. A little tape and glue and your book will be good as new."

Laykyn sniffed "really?" Susan smiled at her daughter "Now why don't you go see if you can get Beth to help you make supper while I go speak with your brother. And after dinner we will fix the book in time for a bedtime story." Laykyn kissed her mother on the cheek and hurried down stairs to find her sister. Susan raked her fingers through her hair and walked down the stairs to find her stepson. By the time she reached the front yard in time to see him kick the tree and then hop around in a circle because it hurt. She smiled to herself then straightened up and walked toward the angry boy. "Colton that's enough," She commanded. He turned at the sound of her voice, gave her a death glare, and spat at her feet. Susan swallowed her anger and took another step toward him. "That's enough. You can't do this every time you disagree with the girls."

"Disagree with them! I can't stand them. I can't stand England. I can't stand Laykyn's stupid nonsense about Narnia and Lucy, Edmund, and Peter. Narnia isn't really neither is Aslan and if it weren't for the graves we visit every year I would thing Peter and the other two were fairy tales too. And guess what else I can't stand… You. You ran my dad off, you are the reason he left. And it's your fault he hasn't come back for me cause he can't stand you either." Susan was surprised by his angry words, not that she hadn't heard them before, but this time the venom. in his words stung her. He shoved her out of the way and ran up to his bedroom. Susan walked into the kitchen to help finish dinner. She took a plate up to Colton's room and sat it by the door. The book turned out to be a little harder to repair than she had originally anticipated but between her and Bethany the book was good as new. Laykyn went to sleep that night clutching the book tightly. Bethany gave her mother a hug and a reassuring smile before heading up stairs to her room. Susan sat on the edge of her bed. How had her family fallen apart like this? After her siblings death she had met Bethany's father. When he died in the plane crash, Beth was only a few months old, Susan didn't think her heart could take any more. Then just after Beth's 7th birthday she met Marcus. The Texan had charmed her immediately and within a year they were married. That's when his true colors began to show. When she told him she was pregnant with Laykyn he ran off refusing to believe he was the father, leaving her with a confused 9 year old and an angry 7 year old. This was not how Susan had imagined her life being.


End file.
